


Los Colores de la Arena

by kataCe



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: F/M, M/M, The prince of sexyness
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-28
Updated: 2013-08-28
Packaged: 2017-12-24 21:43:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/944990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kataCe/pseuds/kataCe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Porque los dioses habían esculpido al menor de los Martell de la misma arcilla con la que le dieron forma al pecado y era imposible quitarle los ojos de encima.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Los Colores de la Arena

**Author's Note:**

> Disclamier: ASOIAf no me pertenece de lo contrario los Martell reinarían y los Stark serían la guardia real
> 
> En respuesta al reto del Foro Alas Negras, Palabras negras.

 

**Los colores de la arena**

  
Oberyn Martell es puro fuego,  tiene ojos del color de la brea y la piel de un crepúsculo tardío, habla con voz suave y siseante –como si estuviese compartiendo contigo el más sucio de los secretos— y sonríe como una advertencia.  
  
Daemon se considera un escudero eficiente, empecinado en desempeñar bien su labor, observa, aprende  y calla.  
  
Sus hazañas se cuentan en palacios y en tugurios por igual, el muchacho recorre las tabernas y se divierte al escuchar la misma historia –contada en diez versiones diferentes— en cada una de ellas.  
  
La favorita de los caballeros es la de aquella vez que derrotó a siete hombres en las Tierras de la Discordia con una sola lanza y sin quebrar la punta, la de los comerciantes discurre sobre cómo engañó a un cruel capitán Bravoosi para quedarse con su galera rebosante de tesoros provenientes de las Islas del  Verano que se negaba a distribuir a menos que le pagasen unos impuestos desmesuradamente elevados; y las mujeres, ¡ah, las mujeres! ellas tenían una favorita diferente para cada noche (una por cada serpiente de arena, en opinión del bastardo de bondadivina)  
  
Pero Daemon ha visto más allá de su sombra y ha descubierto al hombre –de carne y hueso, de piel y sangre— que emerge entre los versos de la fábula. Sabe que siempre se monta al caballo del lado derecho y se baja del lado izquierdo, que toma tres copas de tinto –dorniense, añejado para quemar la garganta y el miedo— antes de cada batalla y suele dejar la última a la mitad.  
  
Sabe también –y es el conocimiento que le hace sentir un cosquilleo de satisfacción bajo las yemas de los dedos—que  es su lanza la preferida de sus amantes y sólo permite que el joven Sand la toque aparte de él.  
  
En una ocasión le  había sorprendido en su tienda con Ellaria.  
  
Oberyn clavaba las rodillas sobre la capa, la pelvis entre las piernas de la mujer y las pupilas _directamente_ en su alma, las puntas del cabello tintineaban, rodeadas de escarcha y una  gota de sudor brillaba haciendo _eses_ perezosas desde el vértice de la nariz hasta donde cambiaba de piel. La boca se le había secado y había sido incluso  incapaz de avergonzarse –bajar la cabeza como era debido— al saberse descubierto. Porque los dioses habían esculpido al menor de los Martell de la misma arcilla con la que le dieron forma al pecado y era imposible quitarle los ojos de encima.  
  
Se había relamido los labios antes de hablar —O te unes, o te vas porque mirando no te quiero.  
  
Esa noche se había ido.  
  
Pero la luna había cambiado en el cielo y la de ese día era una delgada risita burlona que miraba con millones de estrellas.  
  
La víbora entreabre los labios, tirando las comisuras hasta dejar a la vista los colmillos,  Daemon cierra los ojos y entonces bebe directamente de su veneno.  
  
—Quédate –La segunda vez no hay elección (y él no quiere elegir)  
  
Se tumba de espaldas y estira un brazo para rehacer el camino de una gota que se secó hace mucho, se detiene en el borde, la duda hormigueando en los dedos, justo debajo del ombligo.  El príncipe esboza una sonrisa —sincera, sin matices— y cubre su mano con la suya.  
  
—Sigue  
  
No lo dice como una orden pero él obedece. Porque es un escudero fiel y está orgulloso de poder complacer a su señor.


End file.
